Loss of Innocence
by Creative Touch
Summary: Sometimes when people spend a lot of time together, they find something that wasn't there before. Hermione and Harry have found that something, too bad they couldn't resist temptation. R&R. Dont like then dont read. HHr fic
1. Life after the War

**Disclaimer: **_I am not worthy enough to kiss Harry Potter's robes, so what makes you think I own him?_

**Summery: **Sometimes when people spend a lot of time together, they find something that wasn't there before. Hermione and Harry have found that something, too bad they couldn't resist temptation. Is their relationship with each other screwed? Or the ones they have with the youngest Weasley's? And what about the product of such thing?

**A/N: **_as I say for basically, _every _story: It's DH compatible but not Epilogue. For a reason, check out my profile. _

_This story is mainly seen through Hermione's eyes. Sometimes through Harry's but mainly Hermione's. _

_Now to my story, even though it's more of a prologue than a chapter. But it's too long to be a prologue.

* * *

_

**o-O-o-O-o-O-o**

**Loss of Innocence**

Chapter 1

**Life after the War**

**o-O-o-O-o-O-o**

Hermione Granger was enjoying the sun as it warmed up her body, even though it was summer and it was already quite hot. The blanket and body that wrung around her body did make it a lot warmer than it already was, but yet she didn't move. She didn't want to spoil this moment.

After the war, it was a simple moment like this that made Hermione feel most at ease. What a weird occurrence that the moment happened to be lying in Ron's bed, listening to him snore. Hermione smiled at the memories from the previous night, where they finally expressed, what Hermione would call, passionate love.

Yes, they had slept together. But what was the problem? What better way to share their first year anniversary than to "bond"? She had only hoped that the silencing charms and guards she put around the room worked and would keep intruders and their perving eyes out. But we are talking about, _Hermione Granger_: the brightest witch of her age. Of course her charms worked. Including the contraceptive one she had done on herself last night.

A groan escaped from Ron's lips as he began to stir. Hermione snuggled closer to his body as he lifted his arms off her to rub the sleep from his eyes. She felt a kiss on the top of her head.

'Last night was bloody amazing,' Ron breathed.

'You weren't too bad yourself,' Hermione smirked as she slowly brought herself to his eye level.

'Hungry, Miss Granger?' Ron said seductively, cocking his eyebrow in the same manner.

'Hmm… I don't know. Breakfast does sound good…' Ron began to kiss her shoulder, making a trail from it, up her neck.

'Care for breakfast in bed?' Ron said as he moved further up. Hermione let out a soft moan.

'Won't wonder where we are?' Hermione moaned.

'I don't give a care what people think. Right now, I'm with you… and that's all that matters.' Ron finally reached her lips and caressed them with his own. She returned the kiss with more enthuasim, allowing him to slip his tongue in. At that precise moment, came a loud knock from the door. Hermione cursed under her breath at whoever was on the other side.

'Ron, mate. Are you up yet?' came Harry's voice. 'Your mum says that breakfast is ready. Ron?' There was another knock, this time more desperate. Ron obviously wasn't worried about Harry and was willing to continue their rendezvous. 'Ron,' there was a pause as Hermione and Ron listened to Harry desperately trying to open the door. 'What the… why is this door locked?'

Hermione panicked, and fell straight out of the bed. She took the sheet with her as she ran around the room at top speed, collecting her discarded clothes. Ron jumped out of bed and quickly attempted to put his jeans on. A voice outside said '_Alohomora_'. It was then that Hermione jumped into Ron's closet, quietly shutting it behind her. Harry finally emerged into the room, as Ron was pulling a t-shirt over his head.

'Hey Ron. Why no answer?'

'Eh? Oh… I was… asleep. Yeah, just barely woke up mate.'

'In your jeans?' Harry asked bemused.

'Well… stayed out late last night and just sort of… collapsed on the bed,' Ron lied.

'On it? It looks like it's been slept in.'

'Oy! People move in their sleep,' said Ron defensively.

'I suppose. Anyways, you're mum says breakfast is ready-'

'Hey guys. Have any of you seen Hermione? She didn't sleep in her bed last night, and I can't find her anywhere,' Ginny asked as she walked past the room.

'Nope, sorry. Ron?'

'Um… no, I haven't seen her. I just woke up,' Ron lied quickly. A bit too quickly.

'Wasn't it your anniversary yesterday?' Ginny asked slyly.

'Yeah… your point?'

'Well… where did you go last night?' said Harry.

'Oh you know: dinner, moonlit walk, and then I tried to get her flying. And you know how that always turns out,' Ron smirked. Harry laughed at the thought of Hermione on a broomstick.

'Oh Ron. You're such a prat. Hermione must have been terrified. She probably was too scared to go to sleep last night. I'm gonna go find her before she does something drastic,' Ginny scolded.

'Like what?' Ron asked.

'Like burning down the broom shed. Those brooms scare the living daylights out of her.' Ginny flipped her hair in a very Fleur-like manner and headed downstairs in search of Hermione.

'Well, c'mon mate. Breakfast then Quidditch.'

'Um… in a minute. I just have to-' Harry gave Ron a quizzical look.

'Do what?' Harry asked.

'Don't you have a meeting today? With the Aurors?'

'Oh yeah,' Harry's face turned a slight pink. 'I don't know. Maybe I should move it to-'

'You've waited six weeks for this, Harry. Why the hell would you move it?'

'I'm not sure if I'm… ready. I mean Aurors take a lot of work and… and…'

'Mate, I hear you,' Ron said, clasping Harry's shoulder. 'Breakfast then Quidditch you say? I suppose a game is what you need to calm down.'

'Because finding a walnut-sized ball in mid-air is very relaxing,' Harry mocked.

'Oy! This was your idea,' Ron said, punching Harry in the arm.

'Yeah it was, I'll go ask Ginny to play. Coming?' Harry said, heading for the door.

'Yeah,' Ron sighed, his eyes glued to the closet. Obediently, Ron followed Harry out of the room. When the coast was clear, Hermione slipped out of the closet, still with the bed sheet wrapped around her small figure. _That was close,_ Hermione thought with ease. She would have never known Harry to be afraid of a small meeting with Aurors. This _was _his dream occupation after all.

Fear did crazy things to people, like with Voldemort or the fact that she hid in a closet because she was afraid that someone, besides Ron, would have seen her… without clothes. She started to change, desperately trying to figure out what to tell people when they ask where she's been. She could have said she went for an early morning stroll, or went looking for Crookshanks or was de-gnoming the garden. Each one sounded more and more pathetic. But then again, who would ever question innocent Hermione Granger?

* * *

**A/N: **_Do you like it so far?_

_I hope you do. I got this idea from reading a story… dunno which one. I read a lot!_

_The title on the other hand, all the credit can go to my friends. Yeah, they did something along the lines of what Ron and Hermione did and I freaked out. It's a shame because now they've lost their childhood innocence. If you want to know why I got freaked out, check my profile for my age and then add 2 and 2 together. If you can't do that then just ask me._

_Looking for a _beta _on this story, as always._

_Review coz I love them as much as the next writer. All flames can stay in hell where they belong._

_- ♥ Creative Touch ♥_


	2. Accidental and Unexplainable

**A/N: **_Vote on my poll. Enough said.

* * *

_

**o-O-o-O-o-O-o**

**Loss of Innocence**

Chapter 2

**Accidental and Unexplainable**

**o-O-o-O-o-O-o**

On this particular fine Thursday afternoon, you would find Hermione Granger sitting in the shade of a tree, reading a book no doubt, instead of watching or participating in the Quidditch match between some of the Weasley males in front of her. She was quite engrossed in her book, even though it was one she had read a million times over before. She enjoyed the August summer sunshine as she turned the page of her book. Suddenly she felt a pair of hands come up behind her and cover her eyes.

'Harry! I know it's you,' Hermione laughed as the hands were removed.

'How did you know?' Harry asked curiously.

'By quick elimination: your hands are too big to be Ginny's, Ron's playing Quidditch and why would anyone else do it?'

'Because they wanted to,' Harry shrugged. 'Any other reasons why you knew it was me?'

'Your hands are softer than Ron's, and they smell like vanilla.' Hermione froze, the words had slipped out of her mouth before she had a chance to analyse them. Harry raised an eyebrow at her. 'Did I just say that?'

'That you knew my hands smelled like vanilla, yeah.'

'I have no idea… where that came from.'

'Well… hygiene is very important. And a guy has gotta take care of his hands. Impressive that you actually paid attention,' Harry said as he sat down next to her, not noticing her blush. 'So what brings you here on this fine summer's day?'

'What does it look like?'

'Looks like you're not doing anything fun. C'mon let's go play. We can go find Ginny, what do you say?'

'I say no thanks. How was the meeting by the way?' Hermione said, just remembering why he already wasn't playing.

'Oh. Yeah, I kinda…gotajobnow,' Harry mumbled.

'OH MY GOSH, HARRY!' Hermione exclaimed, throwing her arms around him and forgetting about her book. 'That's fantastic news!' Harry toppled over from Hermione's sudden reaction. He laughed as she fell over with him and ended up lying on top of him. Suddenly, Hermione felt her heart stop as she looked him straight in the eye. There was something about those emerald eyes that had caught her attention, something that she hadn't quite noticed before.

Hermione continued to gaze into the green pools that were Harry's eyes. There was emotion in there. Wonder, mystery, admiration, happiness… and something that Hermione wanted to explore even further.

'Uh, Hermione?' a voice came from far away.

'Oh. Sorry, Harry,' she blushed as she got off him and picked her book up again. 'Um… do the others know?' she asked timidly.

'Only you and Mrs. Weasley. I think she's inviting the whole family tonight to celebrate or something.'

'That sounds about right. I hope she makes-'

'- chicken and ham pie? So do I – it's my favourite too,' Harry finished.

'And what makes you think that it's my favourite?' she asked coolly.

'That the fact that you always seem to have three helpings of it every time she cooks it.' It was Hermione's turn to raise her eyebrow at him. Harry turned slightly pink at the words he had just said. 'I can be observant too, you know.'

'Sounds stalker-ish to me.'

'And knowing what my hands smell like isn't as weird as knowing your favourite meal,' Harry said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

'Haha, aren't you the funny one?'

'I try. C'mon – I doubt that Mrs. Weasley knows that both our favourite meal is the same one,' Harry said standing up. He put out his hand to offer her help getting up. She took it shyly… and that scared her. She was never shy before about taking Harry's hand… it was only Harry. She felt the softness of his hands, perhaps she should ask what he uses on them. She loved the feel, so soft, warm and welcoming – a bit like Harry.

_Whoa, _Hermione thought, _where did that come from? _

'Hermione? We're up now. You can let go…' Hermione snapped back to reality. She didn't even remember getting up but she was up now… and was still holding onto Harry's hand.

'Oh!' Hermione jumped releasing his hand and blushing the same colour as Ron's hair (_XP_). 'Sorry Harry. I was…'

'Off with the pixies?'

'Noo… wrackspurt got me?' she said without thinking. She blushed even harder… if that was even possible.

'You spend waaay to much time with Luna. C'mon, I think someone might have just arrived,' Harry said smiling at her. Hermione felt her heart beat faster within her chest when he smiled. This was definitely not normal… perhaps she was coming with something. _You know what, _Hermione thought to herself. _It's probably the sun, that's all. The summer sun is why I feel so hot and why my hands are all sweaty. And I'm dehydrated – that explains why I feel so light-headed. _

Without speaking, Hermione followed Harry inside. They had barely gotten through the back door when a sudden squeal came out of nowhere. A streak of red flashed before Hermione and landed within Harry's arms.

'Oh my gosh Harry! Mum just told me!' Ginny squealed loudly. Harry gave a disgruntled look but it had vanished so quickly that Hermione wasn't even sure she had seen it. Ginny pulled Harry's head towards her and gave him a passionate kiss.

Hermione felt a surge of anger and jealousy rush throughout her body. She felt her face getting hotter and she was sure it had nothing to do with the sun. It was then that she had a vision. She saw herself kissing Harry. He held her close, his soft hands getting lost in the tangles of her bushy hair, putting more and more enthuasim into the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck, enjoying the moment…

Hermione shook the idea out of her head, but her heart was racing. Ginny and Harry were still lip-locked, she had a sudden urge to grab Ginny by the hair and make the vision come true. _No… I __cannot__ be having these feelings for Harry. _Or could she?

* * *

**A/N: **_You know what's annoying? The fact that I have to mention the weather in my stories. Being in Australia, the weather is the opposite than the one in England, where Harry Potter just happened to be located. I just gotta remember that it's not summer for Christmas._

_Sorry short chap__ter. I really had NO idea what to write for this chapter. I know what happens later on… but to get there is rather hard._

_Inspiration, reviews and BETAS are very much welcomed at the moment. Pick one, two or three!_

_- __♥ Creative Touch ♥_


	3. Truth Spilling

**A/N: **_Here it finally is. Hope you like it.

* * *

_

1**o-O-o-O-o-O-o**

**Loss of Innocence**

Chapter 3

**Truth Spilling**

**o-O-o-O-o-O-o**

Hermione sat in her bed finishing a book that she had just started that day; she was deeply engrossed into its story and had refused all day to put it down. Then again, however, it was Hermione Granger and when did she ever _not_ have her nose stuck in a book? She read the last word on the last page and shut the book, feeling satisfied about accomplishing this task. She had been in there since dinner and didn't expect that much time had past since then…

'Two a.m.?!' she exclaimed under her breath. She obviously had not realized how long it had been or why no one came in to check on her. _Harry did_, she remembered, he had come in… some time ago and asked if she was okay, she had just mumbled something and he left. She felt so stupid about not taking time to properly talk to Harry, but then again, these days she just couldn't.

She didn't know what it was, but every time she tried to talk to Harry, she would get all tongue-tied and was unable to push any words past her lips. Hermione had never had this problem before; she was always been able to talk to him even when they didn't even know each other. She took in her vision the other day where she was kissing Harry, but shrugged it off, blaming it on dehydration.

Hermione let her head hit the pillow, yet she wasn't in her pyjamas, nor was she tired. She just decided to let time pass and allow sleep come in due course. But Hermione paused, knowing somehow that something wasn't right with the picture. She rolled over to find Ginny's bed completely empty, the first thing that came to mind was that she was in the bathroom, but she noticed that the bed had not been slept in. _Where was Ginny?_

Not even a second passed before she heard a creaking of the door and somebody come in.

'Ginny?' Hermione whispered, sitting up. The figure froze, whipping around to see who it was.

'Oh my god Hermione, you scared me!' she gasped putting a hand over her chest. 'What are you doing up?'

'I could ask you the same thing. Are those high-heels?' Hermione asked, pointing at a pair of black strapped shoes in Ginny's hand.

'Uh… maybe,' she said sheepishly.

'Ginny… are you drunk?'

'Oh god no, what kind of a person do you take me for?' responded Ginny.

'Then what the hell are you doing sneaking in at this time of night?' Hermione scolded.

'Okay… promise you won't say anything?'

'I can't promise that.'

'Please Hermione. Promise me that you won't say anything. Especially to my mum… or to Harry,'

she pleaded.

'Fine,' Hermione gave in.

'Pinkie-swear,' Ginny said lifting up her pinkie finger.

'Pinkie-swear,' Hermione sighed raising up her own, thinking how immature this was. Ginny came over and hooked hers around Hermione's. 'Now, spill.'

'Okay… don't be mad… but I've been sneaking out at night,' Ginny whispered.

'Really, what gave that away?' Hermione said rather annoyed.

'Hold on, hold on. I've been seeing someone…' Hermione's ears suddenly perked up. Hermione never would seem like the person who would love some gossip, but when you share rooms with

Lavender and Parvati, it was kind of hard not to.

'Who?' Hermione whispered back, getting excited. Ginny murmured something, but Hermione didn't quite hear her, 'Sorry, didn't quite catch that.'

'Dean,' Ginny finally mumbled.

'Oh my… Ginny! What about Harry? He really cares about you,' Hermione said sounding worried, but inside she was screaming with joy. _Who knows why?_

'That's the point. I am so sick of his commitment, how he always wants to spend time with each other, always trying with everything. It's not like I'm not appreciative, but I never had such a long relationship before, and I'm already bored.'

'Then why lead him on? Why not just break up with him?'

'Being the girlfriend of the Chosen One does have its perks, I admit. And he does give me lovely gifts as surprises. And in bed… he's good, but… let's just say that I've had better.' Hermione couldn't believe what she was hearing: Ginny Weasley was _cheating _on Harry. _Oh, Harry is going to flip when he finds out_. 'Promise you won't say anything?'

'Oh…' _Damn pinkie-swears_ 'Yeah, promise.'

'Good. I'm gonna change before mum comes in and sees me in this,' she giggled, indicating the very revealing black dress she was wearing. Hermione fell back onto her pillow again, and cursed for having pinkies to swear with. Though, she would happily sever her littlest fingers if it means that Harry wasn't with Ginny. _Oh my god, where did that come from?!_ Hermione thought. _One, you are with RON, Hermione, and two, he's your best friend, nothing more than that, right? _

'Right,' she breathed to herself so that Ginny couldn't hear.

**o-O-o-O-o-O-o**

Harry woke up after what had been a peaceful sleep. His dreams had floated around Ginny and their love, but strangely enough Hermione was in them too. They were all about Hermione warning him that Ginny would break his heart and that they would be better together. Harry laughed at the thought of him and Hermione getting close. Sure, she wasn't really good-looking, but she wasn't ugly either, he just couldn't ever see her that way, and Ron would probably kill him if he did.

Harry put his glasses on and stretched out all his limbs before getting out of bed. He looked out of the window and saw the sun glare back at him, guessing it'd be around seven or eight in the morning, and seeing as it was a Saturday most people would be asleep. Harry saw that as an opportunity to take a shower before all the hot water was all gone. He, for one, didn't know a spell to boil water so he rather not be the one that got zilch.

Harry grabbed some fresh clothes and a towel before heading to the bathroom. The Burrow was awfully quiet at this time of morning. He could hear Mrs. Weasley bustling around downstairs making breakfast for a family that was enjoying their sleep-in and several Weasley men snoring in their beds. He reached the bathroom, turning the door handle and opening it.

A shriek reached his ears before the sight did: Hermione Granger wearing nothing, but a towel.

'Oh my… sorry, Hermione. Didn't know you were in here,' Harry said sheepishly, his hand over his eyes, desperately attempting to find the door handle. He heard Hermione laugh.

'It's okay, Harry,' she giggled in a very un-Hermione-ish way. Harry parted his fingers to see what was happening through the steamy bathroom. Her bushy hair was dripping with water; the brown towel was wrapped around her slim figure, showing off her long slender legs.

'I didn't think anyone was up besides Mrs. Weasley,' Harry admitted truthfully.

'Neither did I,' she agreed. Harry felt his face flush at the fact that he was staring at an almost naked Hermione… and he felt somewhat jealous of the towel.

'Are you finished or…?' Harry said, putting his hand on the door handle.

'No, no. It's all yours,' she said tightening the towel around her and picking up the clothes off the floor. She walked out, Harry watched her as her hips moved from side to side, which Harry thought was extremely sexy.

'I did not just think that,' Harry firmly told himself as he shut the door of behind him.

…

Harry was downstairs before Hermione or anyone else had come down, still feeling slightly embarrassed with his intrusion with Hermione in the bathroom. Mrs. Weasley was still cooking up a storm in the kitchen when he arrived.

'Oh Harry, you're up!' she exclaimed once he came in. 'I thought you were sleeping in like everyone else.'

'No, but Hermione's also awake,' he said, taking a seat at the table.

'Is she now? You two maybe part of the family now, but you're certainly nothing like the rest of them. So what do you want to eat: kippers, bacon and eggs, toast?' she babbled on.

'Uh… just toast, thanks,' Harry said pouring himself some pumpkin juice.

'Morning everyone,' said a cheerful voice. Harry almost choked on his juice seeing who it was. Hermione was wearing a pink singlet, very short white shorts that showed off her milky legs, and she had her hair up in a high ponytail.

'Morning Hermione, both of you are up early this morning,' Mrs. Weasley greeted her.

'Couldn't sleep,' Hermione admitted.

'What do you want for breakfast?' Mrs. Weasley continued.

'Whatever Harry's having,' she shrugged. Harry had an extremely unusual feeling come in from inside his chest. His heart was giving out its own unique rhythm, making his stomach churn at the same time.

'Sorry about before,' Harry choked out in a low whisper.

'It's okay Harry,' she whispered back, smirking slightly. Mrs. Weasley bustled over bringing over their toast and Harry immediately grabbed the jam jar and passed it to Hermione. 'Uh… thanks. How did you know it's what I wanted?'

'I've lived with you for eight years Hermione, I think I should know what you put on your toast in the morning by now,' he told her.

'How observant of you, I doubt even Ron knows that,' she replied smearing the jam on her toast.

'I'm sorry if I didn't seem that okay last night.'

'You were into your book, I get it. It wouldn't be you if you weren't reading a book,' he said taking a bite out of his toast. 'You should wear your hair up more like that.'

'Really, why?'

'You look nice like that. All that hair out of the way, shows off your face a little bit more,' Hermione blushed at his words, as did Harry. He didn't know why he was being complementary, but she wasn't bursting out in tears or anything. Ginny never trusted Harry's words and normally changed her entire look based on his opinions.

'Morning Harry,' came a giggling voice, Ginny kissed Harry lightly on the cheek while Hermione looked away pointedly.

'You up too Ginny, dear?' Mrs. Weasley said, preparing more buttered toast.

'Yeah, Hermione and I are going shopping at Diagon Alley today.'

'What? Oh right…' Hermione had completely forgotten that this was the day she promised Ginny they would go shopping.

'C'mon Hermione, we don't want to be late.'

'What, no breakfast?' Mrs. Weasley asked bewildered.

'No thanks mum. Hurry up Hermione,' Ginny whined, grabbing Hermione's arm and pulling her out of the kitchen.

'But it's barely nine o'clock, hardly anyone will be open,' Mrs. Weasley called after them.

'All the good clothes stores will be,' Ginny shouted back.

'That girl has too many clothes in my opinion, Harry,' Mrs. Weasley frowned.

'I don't try and understand the female mind, Mrs. Weasley,' Harry grinned. Mrs. Weasley let out a chuckle and patted Harry fondly on the cheek. He knew very well that Ginny was probably going to get that red dress that they saw last time they visited Diagon Alley, and was waiting for the sale today. But in his opinion, Hermione would look much better in the dress.

_You are to NEVER think of her that way_, Harry thought alarmed. _She's your best friend... _

_But can't she be more? _Came a new voice from inside his chest.

* * *

**A/N: **_Hmm…_

_Do you like it? Honestly??_

_Many thanks to my beta, _cosmopolitan_, who reread this twice before I updated._

_Until next time,_

_Lots of Love,  
__Creative Touch_


End file.
